The Emergency Alert System (EAS) enables federal, state, and/or local governments to provide timely messages and alerts to the public regarding various types of emergencies. For example, the public may receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER alerts (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response), and the like. EAS supersedes the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS), and is jointly administered by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), and the National Weather Service (NWS).
EAS alert messages may be issued nationally (i.e., across the entire United States) or within a specific geographic region within the United States. For example, an EAS alert message may be issued for a specific area affected by a natural disaster, such as a hurricane or a flood. The area covered by the alert may span a portion of one or more states, and may cover tens or even hundreds of square miles depending on the type and severity of the emergency.
EAS alert messages are generally communicated to an affected area via radio and television broadcasts. However, other types of communication mediums (e.g., cellular networks, local wireless networks, the Internet, cable networks, etc.) have become more prevalent over the years. In addition, such mediums generally offer advanced capabilities and features, such as targeted advertising and/or messaging. Such features help to ensure that a particular message or communication is delivered to an appropriate audience.